Boat docks come in many styles and sizes. Many incorporate a structural design in which the pilings are located externally to the dock's side rails. When the length of the watercraft exceeds the length between the pilings, the watercraft must be moored against these external pilings. Therefore, a gap is created between the side of the watercraft and the side (rail) of the dock itself. Ordinary fenders, due to their inherent size and shape, fall into this gap negating any protection. If one attempts to place ordinary fenders between the watercraft and the pilings themselves, the fenders tend to roll out of place due to wave action. Additionally, if the side of the dock is higher than the gunwale, ordinary fenders do not prevent the craft from riding up and under the dock, causing further damage.
Ordinary fenders are bulky, difficult to stow and require multiple units of various sizes to remedy the unlimited variations in dock length, dock height and dock rail-to-hull distance. They are difficult to adjust, have limited attachment points on the watercraft, are bulky and difficult to stow. Other fill-length fenders require ballast, modification of the watercraft or permanent mounting to the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,876—Attachment for Boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,435—Emergency Flotation Apparatus for Watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,997—Boat Fender.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,876 was designed as a buoyancy compensator for inflatable military craft. This device has four major shortcomings:
1) The patent has since expired.
2) The bladder of the device is elongated as opposed to round or nearly-round. This shape would permit the bladder to float on its flattest side, reducing the level of protection. The oblong shape also creates an uneven pressure levels on the seams, thus increasing the potential for seam failure.
3) The device is for use on inflatable boats: a limited application.
4) The device requires high inflation pressures. Specialized inflation equipment must be available. There is also and increased danger of seam failure and/or explosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,435 was designed as an Emergency Flotation Apparatus for Watercraft. This device has five major shortcomings:
1) The device is designed for temporary and/or permanent attachment to the craft and involves modifying the hull of the craft with various mounting devices. As one is altering the hull, there is the possibly of diminishing hull integrity. The device may require professional installation. Permanent installation may impede watercraft performance. Permanent installation detracts from the watercraft's appearance.
2) The device requires the use of heavy and dangerous to stow compressed bottle gas for inflation.
3) The bladder of the device is elongated as opposed to round or nearly-round. This shape would permit the bladder to float on its flattest side, reducing the level of protection. The oblong shape also creates an uneven pressure levels on the seams, thus increasing the potential for seam failure.
4) Due to the mounting method, the height of the bladder is not readily adjustable over the length of the watercraft.
5) Due to the mounting method, the fender cannot be employed on the dock or pier in lieu of the watercraft if the situation warrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,997 Boat Fender, was designed to protect the hull of a boat for use while traversing through locks. This device has five major shortcomings for my intended purpose.
1) The device is designed for temporary and/or permanent attachment to the craft and involves modifying the hull of the craft with various mounting devices. As one is altering the hull, there is the possibly diminishing hull integrity. The device may require professional installation. Permanent installation may impede watercraft performance. Permanent installation detracts from the watercraft's appearance.
2) The device requires a second, ballasted bag for proper function. This appendage obstructs portability and inhibits ease of use for the recreational boater.
3) The device requires a high-pressure tire inflator for inflation. Small, portable tire inflators inflate too slowly for recreational boating use. Tire inflators require a specialized valve. High volume tire inflators are bulky, heavy and are not practical to keep aboard the average recreational boat.
4) Due to the ballasted bag assembly, function of the device would be impaired as the height of the bladder would not be adjustable over the length of the watercraft.
5) Due to the mounting method, the fender cannot be employed on the dock or pier in lieu of the watercraft if the situation warrants.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide watercraft hull protection to the entire hull section adjacent to dock/pier rails or dock pilings.
It is another object of the invention that the protection device does not fall between pilings.
It is another object of the invention that the device provides protection from pilings when there are no dock or pier rails present between pilings.
It is another object of the invention to be easily and rapidly inflated using commercially available low-pressure inflators.
It is another object of the invention to be easily and rapidly deflated.
It is another object of the invention to be quickly and easily adjustable along its length with a series of individually adjustable straps.
It is another object of the invention to be quickly and easily attached to a watercraft, dock, pier or other mooring point.
It is another object of the invention to be quickly and easily detached from a watercraft, dock, pier or other mooring point.
It is another object of the invention that in operation, the watercraft does not have to be modified in any manner.
It is another object of the invention to be quickly and easily folded for stowage.